


Whats better than this

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seongwoo meets Daniel





	Whats better than this

Seongwoo feels disheartened after failing one of his major exams. He starts thinking about quitting his major or leaving college in general and make his freelance modeling sideline a career. Maybe, fine arts is not for him. Maybe, he really lacks talent like what a professor told him 6 years ago, that he completely ignored because he is full of himself. Maybe, his friends are right, that his face would make more money than his skills. Maybe, hard work can’t beat talent.

 

Seongwoo thinks, 6 years and he still hasn’t graduated. Most of his batchmates and friends are already starting to make their names known. He sighs and stares at the now empty can of beer he’s been drinking. 6 years and he is still a broke student who can only afford a can of beer to console his soon to be broken dreams.

 

“Hi.” Seongwoo turns to the person standing behind him. Seongwoo is startled at first. The odds of meeting someone on the university’s open field at midnight is low and alarming. He quickly wipes the tears from his face.

 

The stranger notices and quickly apologized, “I’m sorry… I didn’t know...”

 

“It’s okay.” Seongwoo rests his defenses after seeing a friendly smile from the tall stranger.

 

“Can I sit here with you?” the stranger asks. Seongwoo’s mind screams danger but his emotions are taking over. He wants company at a time like this.

 

“Sure,” answers Seongwoo. He looks straight again as the man sits beside him.

 

“I’m Daniel, by the way.” Seongwoo discreetly looks at Daniel through his peripheral vision before answering, “Seongwoo.”

 

“So why are you here alone?”

 

“Are you checking to confirm If I’m really alone? So you could kidnap or murder me later?”

 

Daniel laughs. Despite the darkness of the night, with only the yellow lamp post lighting their location, he finds the way his eyes crinkle endearing.

 

“Just curious. I went out to buy some snacks”

 

Seongwoo hums in response.

 

“Aren’t you cold?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“You don’t look good though?”

 

“Do I look obvious?”

 

Daniel chuckles, “Like crying and sitting here alone isn’t obvious enough to say that somethings wrong?”

 

“I failed a very important exam. Now, I don’t know what to do with my life anymore. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Tell me about something else then.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Seongwoo realizes that Daniel feels like home. He could spend a lot of time with him and not get bored. He could tell him about anything and not feel judged. He’s like a blanket that comforts him through the night. He distracts him from his failure.

 

 

 

Since the first night Seongwoo met Daniel, he starts looking forward to Mondays. They keep meeting each other at the same time and the same place. They talk about their week and random facts about each other.

 

“I think I like you.” Seongwoo decided to tell Daniel the third time they meet.

 

“I mean; I like you as a person. I like being with you.”

 

Daniel chuckles, “Make up your mind, Ong.”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s like telling me you like me as friend but at the same time telling me you like me more than that.”

 

“I didn’t say I like you as a friend, I said as a person.”

 

“That’s even more confusing then.”

 

Seongwoo shrugs and leans on Daniel. It has become a habit, touching each other. It kind of confuses Seongwoo, too. Seongwoo is never a touchy person but everything is easy with Daniel. Talking, touching and laughing comes natural despite knowing each other for only a short time.

 

 

 

Seongwoo sends Daniel a message from time to time. The other seldom replies. He thought, the other guy’s probably busy with his graduate program so he never really bothered too much.

 

Until one Wednesday evening, he saw Daniel on the street, holding a girl’s hand.

 

Now he realizes why Daniel calls him “my stray cat”. He will always be a “stray” despite being “his” because Daniel can never take him home.

 

They met on Monday following that week. Daniel’s still the same - bright and cheerful.

 

Seongwoo decides to keep it and just continue enjoying Daniel’s company instead.

 

They are holding each other’s hand while talking when suddenly, Daniel snuggles closer and kisses his shoulder. It suddenly alarms Seongwoo.

 

He decides to tell him. “I saw you the other day with your girlfriend.”

 

“Oh, where?” Daniel lifts his head from his shoulder but stays close.

 

“How long have you been together?”

 

“Five years.”

 

“Wow, you’re on the road to forever.”

 

Daniel chuckles at Seongwoo’s remark and misses the way Seongwoo’s face fell.

 

Seongwoo is disappointed that Daniel has dismissed it like that. But Seongwoo wants Daniel. He wants to do something, for better or worse.

 

“Daniel, what if I really like you?”

 

“As a person?” Daniel snickers.

 

“More than that…” He whispers, not looking at the man only a breath away from him.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“I do. I started it, didn’t I?”

 

“Started what?”

 

“This.” Daniel lifts their hands together.

 

Yes, Daniel initiated it. It happened during the second time they met. Daniel dragged him to lay on the field. They talked and laughed about random things then Daniel suddenly slowly caressed his arms before holding his hands.

 

“Maybe we should stop seeing each other.”

 

“Okay”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.  
.  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
You deserve better than this, Seongwoo, but I don't have the heart to tell you to stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.me/211992


End file.
